


Double Dating

by bravofiftyone



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravofiftyone/pseuds/bravofiftyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knows which thing about what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dating

**Author's Note:**

> written for Tibbs_Yuletide on Livejournal. This follows on from my fic last year ([Torn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/300894)), but that's not essential reading. Betaed by my lovely husband (yes really), and your_icequeen. Thank you both! All the mistakes are mine.

McGee screwed his eyes shut and tried not to panic. Gibbs seemed quite determined to get them home, despite the ice and snow. But the NCIS truck wasn't designed for the cold weather. Gibbs pulled out to overtake the sedan in front, and they slid gracefully into a lane that should've been full of oncoming traffic. Fortunately it was empty, and Gibbs wrestled the wheel to get them back on track. Even Tony was gripping the edge of his seat. Ziva appeared to be asleep, but the slight movement of her ankle against McGee's said otherwise.

With his eyes tight shut it was hard to know where they were, but after what seemed like an age, McGee felt the truck turn off the highway. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the navy yard. Instead, they were on a residential street.

"Er, boss?"

"We're going to my place. It's the furthest we'll make it tonight."

Oh. McGee gulped. He'd been looking forward to a hot bath, maybe sharing it with Ziva. Now they'd be stuck in Gibbs's drafty old house, pretending to hardly know each other. And also pretending not to notice how much of DiNozzo's stuff was cluttering up the place.

The house lights were on as they slid to a halt at the kerb. Perhaps it was worth the inconvenience, to miss another half hour of Gibbs battling the elements. McGee opened the door and stepped out. Was it weird to be grateful the ground wasn't moving? He'd have to start keeping travel pills in his pocket again.

The front door opened and Jackson Gibbs stood waiting.

"Three more for dinner, Dad."

Jackson frowned.

"Oh yes. I've cooked a bird, so I guess we can stretch it."

McGee glanced at Ziva. She shook her head in despair.

The house was surprisingly warm. And DiNozzo was written all over it. Everything from his own coathook to the enormous new TV to the teetering stack of DVDs next to it.

"How can we keep this up," whispered Ziva. "I don't have the acting ability to pretend we don't know!"

McGee nodded. "We're going to have to come clean. But let's eat first. I'm starved."

Ziva looked a bit green. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was scared. He patted her arm comfortingly. But McGee knew how she felt. He was *not* looking forward to this. What would Gibbs do when he found out the other half of his team knew about his relationship with DiNozzo? But what did he expect? They were investigators, and Gibbs had trained them himself. They weren't exactly stupid.

They squeezed round the table, and Jackson served up roast chicken, with potatoes and green beans. It was delicious, and there wasn't much talking as they ate. It didn't take long, they were all starved.

Jack began gathering the plates.

"Where shall I make up the beds then Leroy? I'll take the couch, but it'll be a tight fit for three more," he said with a grin.

Tony grimaced at him. McGee took a deep breath.

"Er boss, you don't have to pretend with us any more. I mean, we know. And it's OK."

McGee subsided, avoiding Tony's accusatory eyes. Ziva nodded bravely at Gibbs, then turned to McGee with an encouraging smile.

Gibbs and DiNozzo were staring at each other. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony, who sighed heavily and then nodded.

"OK," said Tony. "It was only a matter of time. How long have you known?"

Ziva blushed. "Since last New Year's. I'm sorry, I made Abby tell me. I could tell she had a secret, she has this kind of squint when she's trying not to say something. It's not her fault, I forced it out of her."

Gibbs shook his head, obviously despairing at the impossibility of keeping anything secret around here.

McGee spoke up.

"And then Abby told me, because she said she couldn't keep something from me that she'd told Ziva. I'm sorry boss, I didn't go looking, I swear."

McGee was panicking slightly now. Gibbs wasn't saying anything.

"Well," said Gibbs. "I guess you two can have the spare room then," and he walked off to the kitchen with a pile of dishes.

Ziva's eyes went wide. McGee went cold.

Jackson and Tony fell about laughing. Which was all very well, but what about Gibbs? What would he do? Break up the team? A cold hand closed around McGee's heart at *that* thought. Well, it did until he heard the ill-concealed chuckles coming from the kitchen.

*******************

So, Christmas was going to be a lot easier than expected. Ziva could shop for the his-and-his towels they'd picked out weeks ago, in a fit of over-confidence. And she could finally, finally move in and dump her expensive apartment.

2013 was going to be a good year.


End file.
